Complejo Perfecto
by fanneth
Summary: Un vistazo al mundo lleno de complejos de Ootani.


**Lovely Complex**

**Complejo Perfecto**

No me equivocaba, está allí. El espejo no puede mentir. A menos que mi hermana lo haya alterado o algo. No, no creo. Mi hermana... ja.

Entonces si no lo alteró mi hermana, quiere decir que el chico que el espejo me muestra soy yo y que la horrible visión que estoy teniendo me pertenece a mí.

Dios, sólo esto me faltaba. A una noche de presentarme ante la fotografía de generación, a una noche de la ceremonia de graduación... ¡A una noche del discurso de despedida cuyo responsable era yo!

Esto... esto... no puede estar pasándome a mí. He sido bueno, he sido estudioso. No doy lata a nadie, trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo. Soy bueno con mis padres, incluso con mi hermana. Soy bueno con mi novia.

Momento. Mi novia.

Me lanzo como jaguar en pos de su presa hacia el teléfono celular que yace sobre las mantas desordenadas de mi cama. Busco entre los contactos rápidamente el nombre de mi salvación.

Risa.

Presiono el botón de llamada y empieza el tono de espera. Sí. Mi salvación contestará del otro lado de la línea y...

—¿Sí?

Oh, mi Dios, que sí es como la voz de los ángeles.

—¿Eres tú, enano?

De los ángeles caídos...

—¿Enano me acabas de decir? ¡¿A tu propio novio?!

—Lo siento —contestó la voz femenina—. ¿Cómo te va, Ootani?

—Mal —contesto, sin perder ni un segundo—. Mal, mal, mal... Malísimo.

—Eso lo entiendo —corrobora ella—. Pero lo que no alcanzo a entender es el porqué estás tan mal.

—Eso no importa ahora... ¡Ah, diablos! Sí importa pero no... Es difícil expresarlo por aquí. Necesito... Voy a ir a tu casa. Inmediatamente.

—Es cautivadora la forma como muestras tu comprensión hacia la disponibilidad de las personas —dice Risa—. Pero, estás de suerte, ya que estoy desocupada ahora, digo, solamente estoy preparando... ehm, olvídalo.

—¿Preparando qué? —pregunté, escupiendo en el auricular.

—Nada. Te espero. ¿A qué hora llegarás?

—Lo más pronto que pueda. Ahora mismo voy para allá.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

Lanzo el teléfono fuera de mi presencia, el cual vuelve a caer sobre las mantas. Trato de salir de un especial montón de ropa que había tirado sobre mi alfombra y cuando me creo librado, tropiezo con uno de mis zapatos de gala, el cual estaba acomodado junto con su otro par, cerca de la puerta, de la que pendía el traje negro con pajarita.

Lo observo y se me eriza la piel.

Mañana. Diablos.

Corro a la salida de la habitación y atravieso del pasillo. Desciendo por las escaleras, para dirigirme a la puerta...

—¡¡BUUU!!

—¡WAAAAAAAAAH!

Dios, deben prohibir ese tipo de sustos.

Tratando de que mi corazón no saliera por mi boca, miro a la causante de aquel grito: mi hermana.

—¿Te asusté, At-chan? —pregunta mi hermana con inocencia fingida.

—No, grité de felicidad.

—¿Saldrás? —Me mira fijamente—. At-chan, ¿qué tienes en la cara?

—¡Me voooooooooooooooooooy!

Salgo desaforado por la puerta y atravieso rápidamente la reja del jardín. Corro por la calle en dirección de la casa de mi novia.

Risa Koizumi.

Fue verdaderamente inusual la manera como empecé a salir con ella. Realmente, al principio, no la consideraba más que sólo una buena amiga y mi compañera de juegos en la preparatoria. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad por mí. Yo no lo comprendía en realidad. No podía verla de la noche a la mañana como una pareja, eso me costó esfuerzo. Y esfuerzo a ella también.

La rechacé, sí lo hice. Porque en el momento no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella.

Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos como novios, me pregunto cómo es que pude durar tanto tiempo sin corresponderle. Fueron casi dos años en los que ella nunca se dio por vencida. En lo que yo no reconocía mis sentimientos. Quisiera ser como ella en verdad.

Durante todos estos años me ha apoyado inmensamente. A pesar que a veces no tengo tiempo para salir con ella por estar ocupado en los estudios de mi carrera profesional, ella ha sido paciente y ha sabido comprenderme. Realmente la admiro. Y lo admito: no puedo querer a nadie más que no sea mi Risa.

¡Qué cursi y melancólico me he vuelto! Creo que ya estoy envejeciendo.

Sigo corriendo, pero estoy seguro que no me queda mucho camino por recorrer, ya puedo apreciar las ventanas de aquella casa que tanto suelo visitar los fines de semana.

Me detengo y observo frente a mí el hogar de mi novia.

Valor.

Me dirijo hacia el lugar donde se encuentra el timbre y antes de que uno solo de mis dedos haga contacto con el interruptor, se escucha el rechinar de la puerta. Miro en esa dirección y observo una alta figura contrastando con la luz que proviene del interior.

—¡Hola Ootani!

Aquella figura que sobrepasa mi estatura muchos, demasiados centímetros, se encamina hacia mí con saltitos traviesos.

—Llegaste rápido, amor —Y me lanza un besito.

Demonios, me estoy poniendo rojo. Lo bueno es que todo está oscuro.

—Entra —dice Risa, cambiando a una expresión preocupada al ver la mía sumamente alterada—. Tienes que decirme lo que te pasa.

No quiero entrar. No donde haya luz. ¡NO!

—¡No puede ser, Ootani! —exclamó Risa, con voz asustada.

Me descubrió.

—¿Crees que con ese corte tu cabello se vaya a acomodar para mañana en la ceremonia?

La miro con ojos fulminantes. Estaba por decirle que ella parecía un espantapájaros gigante porque se hallaba sumamente despeinada, cuando en ese mismo momento una figura femenina sale de una puerta cercana. Es la madre de Risa.

—¡Ootani! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte por aquí! —dice ella, muy animada.

Estoy seguro de que esta vez sí puede percibirse el tono rojizo de mi rostro.

—Buenas noches, señora. Gusto en verla de nuevo... perdone las molestias... yo...

—Nada de molestias, Ootani —contesta afectuosamente la madre, luego mira a Risa con severidad—. Hija, si tienen que hablar de algo háganlo en tu habitación, no quiero escuchar ruido porque tu padre tiene una jaqueca y ha pedido tranquilidad.

—De... acuerdo... —responde Risa, mirándome de reojo. Yo me encojo de hombros.

Subimos por la escalera mientras doy un último vistazo al recibidor. La habitación de Risa... ya había estado antes allí... ¡¡Y no por las suciedades que están pensando!!

Recuerdo que estuve allí el día antes de mi examen de admisión a la universidad. Mi familia había sido víctima de influenza y me había expulsado de la casa por esa noche para no contagiarme. Sin embargo, no se preocuparon por el hecho de que no tenía un lugar a dónde ir... ¡y un día antes de mi examen!

Los amigos a los que les llamé y pedí ayuda no estaban disponibles y no me quedó de otra más que... llamar a Risa.

Y afortunadamente ella sí estuvo disponible para mí. Fue la primera vez que conocí a sus padres... Fue desastroso. En aquellas condiciones y pidiendo ese tipo de favor, a esas horas de la noche... Creí que me odiarían, pero, se portaron bastante comprensivos conmigo. Como lo hacen siempre que los visito.

Sin embargo, desde ese día que no entraba en la habitación de mi novia. Era bastante bochornoso, pero si así había dispuesto su madre...

—Bueno, Ootani —sentencia Risa—. Ya estamos aquí. Ahora sí dime ¿qué es lo que sucede?

No hay demasiada luz en su cuarto. La única que existe es la que proviene de las lámparas que están situadas a un lado de la cama. Por eso es que no se da cuenta... aún.

Pero, ¡vamos!, es demasiado prominente, yo lo descubrí casi de inmediato en cuanto me observé en el espejo.

Busco un espejo dentro de la habitación de Risa, cuando me doy cuenta que hay un mechón que evita la visión que me atormenta. Eso explica todo.

Me giro hacia Risa y la observo detenidamente por algunos segundos. Ella me devuelve la mirada atenta. Procedo a levantarme el mechón de cabello que se interpone entre sus ojos y mi desgracia.

—¡Ootani! —exclama.

Sí, mis oídos esperan recibir el estruendo de una carcajada descomunal que emitirá su cruel boca. Pero no escucho nada. Levanto la mirada y observo que el color normal del rostro de Risa ha pasado a rojo y luego a morado. Cierro los ojos y lanzo un suspiro.

—Adelante, puedes reírte.

Mm. Tengo que esperar sentado a que los convulsos movimientos de Risa disminuyan y que sus puños dejen de golpear la alfombra. Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar se lo hubiera dicho desde que hablamos por teléfono, así habría llegado e inmediatamente estuviera recibiendo ayuda.

En fin. Qué le vamos a hacer.

—Lo siento Ootani —dice mi novia, millones de carcajadas después—. Pero es que... ¿cómo? Es excesivo... —Vuelve a echarse a reír.

La miro entornando los ojos.

—Yo lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo. Por eso he venido contigo a pedirte ayuda.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que te puedo ayudar? Eso... eso... no se quita de la noche a la mañana —dice limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡¡Por favor!! —exclamo, desahogando toda mi tensión acumulada—. Mañana tengo un discurso frente a toda la universidad. No puedo salir con... ¡esto! Frente a todos... es... será mi muerte —Agacho la cabeza, víctima de la desesperanza.

Risa me observa en silencio. Y se pone en pie.

—Vamos Atsushi —dice, tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantar—. Encontraremos un remedio. No permitiré que el día de mañana, que es un día muy importante para ti, se arruine. Te lo prometo —Y me dedica una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan de ella.

La velocidad de mi pulso comienza a arreciar. Me incorporo, Risa me jala del brazo y me guía hasta su baño.

—Manos a la obra.

Dobla las mangas de su playera y abre un pequeño armario que hay debajo del lavabo. Saca de él un enorme estuche y, asustado, temo lo peor.

Sí, era lo que me había imaginado. Cantidades descomunales de maquillaje de todo tipo, color, textura y sabor. Dios, el mundo de las mujeres es aterrador.

—Ahora, Ootani... quédate quieto.

—¡NOOOOOO!

Minutos posteriores, que parecieron una eterna tortura, mi novia termina y me entrega un espejo.

—Listo.

Estoy temeroso... ¡Verdaderamente aterrado! Temo ver mi reflejo. Sin embargo, suspiro hondamente. Todo estará bien... todo estará bien... Repito esta frase en mi mente una y otra vez. Sitúo mi rostro enfrente de aquel objeto y lo miro directamente. Casi me caigo de la impresión.

—¿Verdad que hice un buen trabajo?

—Pero... Risa... ¿cómo? —pregunto anonadado, acercándome a centímetros del espejo para cerciorarme de que aquel reflejo era real.

—La magia femenina.

—Pe-pero... no... No hay... ¡No se nota absolutamente nada!

—Lo sé. —contesta, orgullosa.

—Risa eres lo máximo...

—Por supuesto.

—Risa eres mi heroína.

—Siempre.

—Risa eres maravillosa.

—Claro, claro.

—Risa, te amo.

La mirada de mi novia se dirige hacia mí. Yo le sonrío y me esfuerzo para que todos los rasgos de mi cara expresen lo más posible mi devoción hacia aquella mujer mucho más alta que yo, que ocupa un lugar importantísimo en mi corazón, tan inmenso como su estatura.

Ella se acerca a mí lentamente e inclina su rostro hacia el mío. Siento cómo su aliento roza mis mejillas, las cuales adquieren una sensación de cálido sonrojo. Yo no espero más y la beso.

Un beso dulce, como mi amor hacia ella.

Si ese momento podría durar una eternidad, sería completamente feliz si así se pudiera. Lo deseaba... estar con ella era mi único deseo.

Cuando nos apartamos, miro sus ojos castaños y comienzo a pronunciar su nombre.

—Risa... yo...

—¡¡RISA!! ¡¡YA ES HORA DE DORMIR!! ¿OOTANI VA A QUEDARSE? —La voz de la madre de Risa atraviesa nuestros tímpanos y nos hace sobresaltar.

—Ehm, no mamá, Ootani ya se va —dice Risa, sin mirarme.

Al darse la vuelta, observo sus ojos y descubro un destello de tristeza en ellos. Me asusté. Sin embargo, aquel destello se disipó y dio paso a su habitual energía.

—Bueno, Ootani, el problema está solucionado —Su mirada vuelve a sonreírme—. Ahora sal por un momento, no tardo en ordenar todo esto.

—De acuerdo —acepto y salgo del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación de Risa.

Me siento tímidamente en la cama y observo el derredor. Todo tan bien ordenado, los objetos en forma de conejo dispersos por la pieza le dan un toque divertido e incluso infantil, del cual yo soy el causante.

Durante mucho tiempo, le he saturado de regalos entre los cuales hay muchos con forma de aquel animal que tanto le gusta a mi novia. Una vez le dije que ya era hora de suspender ese tipo de regalos, pero ella se negó, diciendo que no le afectaba llenar su cuarto de estos objetos. Parecían gustarle demasiado. Si ella era feliz así, yo no lo iba a evitar.

Mientras recorro con mi mirada aquel cuarto, descubro una bolsa enorme por la que se asoma un trozo de tela de un color precioso.

Me acerco para ver mejor aquel tejido radiante color jade y justo en el momento que iba a quitar el plástico que me estorbaba, Risa salió del baño, chillando sonoramente:

—¡¡ALTOOO!! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto, inocentemente—. Solamente quería ver a qué pertenece esta tela...

En el mismo instante que yo hablo, Risa se dirige a mí a zancadas y aleja aquella enorme bolsa de mis manos. Yo frunzo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando? —pregunto, receloso. Realmente estaba intrigado, Risa no solía ocultar nada de mí, ni siquiera cuando babeaba su conejo de peluche en las noches o estaba irritable por su período.

—Esto... yo... —No me mira. Sus ojos enfocan todo menos mi mirada—. No es nada...

—Risa —le llamo, con voz severa. No sé porqué de pronto me siento tan enfadado—, ¿qué es lo que ocultas? No es justo. Yo vengo a tu casa a pedirte ayuda sobre algo que, a pesar de que me avergüenza demasiado, aún así te lo confío... ¿por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Ootani... yo...

—Basta, no quiero escuchar nada. Me marcho. Te veo mañana.

Y salgo como un vendaval por la puerta de su habitación. La última escena que vi fue a Risa, mirándome desde el rellano, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante. La madre de Risa sale de la cocina y me despido de ella rápidamente.

Salgo a la calle y respiro con una bocanada la brisa de la noche. Miro el cielo oscuro que se extiende sobre mi cabeza y observo que está lleno de estrellas.

Realmente no entiendo porqué estoy tan enojado.

Llegué más pronto de lo que creía a mi casa y al arribar a mi habitación me lanzo sobre la cama. Miro hacia el techo de mi pieza, pensativamente, y como una ensoñación llega a mi mente la imagen de aquel beso.

Ese beso, que lo sentí tan diferente a muchos otros. Que había suscitado algo distinto en mi interior... un anhelo. Sin embargo, no sé a ciencia cierta cuál es ese anhelo. Es tan profundo, que es difícil de identificar. Dicen por allí que lo más difícil de conocer son los deseos de nuestro propio corazón. Y debo admitir que los míos sí son bastante dificultosos de descifrar. Sin embargo... creo que...

Bah, tengo demasiado sueño. Toda la impresión y la desesperación conjuntas con el alivio y el enfado que me llevé con Risa, me han agotado. Mañana debo estar con todas las energías del mundo, probablemente será un día agitado.

Dormiré. Quizá mañana logre descubrir cuál es ese anhelo.

*

El sol me cala en los ojos. A duras penas los puedo abrir. Bostezo. ¿Qué horas serán? Observo mi reloj. Cuarto a las diez. Vuelvo a taparme el cuerpo con la sábana.

Un momento... ¡¿CUARTO A LAS DIEZ?!

Me incorporo de mi cama como si ésta tuviera algún tipo de resorte integrado. ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡La toma de la fotografía de generación es a las diez! ¡¿Cómo diablos fui a quedarme dormido?!

La explicación puede ser el hecho de que no programé el despertador la noche anterior... por estar pensando en... Bah, ya no importa.

Me introduzco en el cuarto de baño y abro el grifo. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para ducharme. ¡Qué desastre soy! Mátenme.

Me lavo la cara y rocío mi pelo con un poco de agua. Es todo lo que puedo hacer. Y... usar agua de colonia. Aquí está.

Después de bañarme con lo que es casi el frasco entero de loción, me precipito sobre la puerta, donde yace colgado mi traje. Me visto con él y me pongo los zapatos de gala.

Diez minutos para las diez. Moriré.

Salgo como huracán de mi habitación y desciendo las escaleras como si éstas fueran una resbaladilla. Gracias al cielo que me aferro fuertemente a la pared, si no es por eso, de seguro me caigo de bocota encima de la alfombra de la entrada.

—Ootani, ¿te vas sin desayunar? —pregunta mi madre, tranquila de la vida desde la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Sí, demonios, voy tarde! —vocifero.

—Te vemos en el salón, querido —dice mi madre, antes de que yo cierre con estruendo la puerta tras de mí.

Corro, sí, y velozmente. Diablos, me dijeron que llegáramos veinte minutos antes para tener listo el acomodo de la gente en cuanto llegara el fotógrafo. Y a mí me quedan sólo dos minutos para arribar en el jardín de la universidad.

Dos.

Uno.

Pongo el pie dentro del territorio universitario. La cabeza me da vueltas y me duele el diafragma. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta del momento en que caigo sobre el suelo, exhausto, mareado y sin respiración. Cierro los ojos un momento para concentrarme y lograr que mi corazón deje de latir tan apresuradamente y que mis pulmones vuelvan a llenarse de oxígeno.

Definitivamente, debo agradecer a mi condición de deportista y que aún sigo practicando el básquetbol, el hecho de no haber muerto de un infarto con semejante carrera. Abro los ojos. El sol, que alumbra en todo su esplendor, me ciega la mirada. Me incorporo y con la fuerza que ha regresado a mí, me dirijo hacia el lugar donde se realizará la toma.

¡Y vaya sorpresa! No hay nadie.

¿Qué dem...? ¿Mi llegada fue tan tardía para que toda la gente ya se hubiera retirado? No puede ser...

Miro a mi alrededor y diviso a un viejo conserje que se encuentra recogiendo apaciblemente las hojas que ha amontonado bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Me encamino hacia él y lo llamo.

—Disculpe.

El hombre gira la cabeza y me observa.

—¿Sí?

—Esto... La gente que había hace un rato... ¿ya se retiró?

—¿Cuál gente? —inquiere el conserje.

—Ehm —Hago una pausa, asustado—, la gente que ha venido a realizarse la toma de fotografía de generación... ¿no estaba hace rato aquí?

—No, señor —declara el hombre—. No he visto gente aquí en toda la mañana más que a usted.

Me quedo sin palabras. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí. Murmuro un agradecimiento y me doy media vuelta para retirarme, totalmente confundido, sin embargo, el hombre vuelve a hablar de nuevo.

—Oh, ahora que recuerdo —dice, tallándose la nariz llena de polvo—, escuché que se realizaría esa toma de la que usted habla, pero según tengo entendido dieron un aviso que sería cancelada y pospuesta hasta una hora antes de la entrega de reconocimientos... Si es que mi memoria no falla, señor, eso es lo que me informaron.

Y todo parece tener coherencia ahora.

—Muchas gracias, de nueva cuenta —digo, inclinándome y arrastrando los pies hacia la salida de la universidad.

Pospuesta... hora antes... entrega...

Me dejo caer sobre un asiento en la estación del subterráneo. He decidido tomarlo para llegar más rápido a mi casa y descansar luego de la tremenda carrera que hice.

Aspiro una bocanada de aire. Tanto esfuerzo para nada, pero al menos me queda el consuelo que no llegué tarde a la toma...

Tengo sueño. El correr tan rápido me agotó. Y luego ni me duché... debo oler mal. Espero que ninguna persona sensata se le ocurra sentarse a mi lado en el asiento del subterráneo. Cuánto tarda. Siento que llevo esperándolo horas. Descansaré un momento. Solo unos minutos me permitiré cerrar los ojos.

—¡Ootani!

Abro los ojos de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida. Y frente a mí está Risa, ataviada con una larga toga negra.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en la toma de fotografía, todos están esperando tu llegada. Como siempre te quedas dormido en cualquier lugar.

Me pongo de pie al instante. No puedo ver bien el rostro de mi novia. Una sombra me impide observarlo con nitidez. Quizá la iluminación de esta estación esté fallando.

—Pe-pero... la toma de fotografía fue aplazada. Será una hora antes de la entrega de reconocimientos.

—Sé que eres idiota, Atsushi, pero no creí que tanto —dice mordazmente Risa, con una cruel mueca dibujada en su rostro, la cual desconozco, ya que jamás había visto una expresión así en el rostro de mi novia—. Obviamente ya llegó la hora, solamente que a ti se te ocurrió quedarte dormido aquí.

—¿Cómo? Pero si estoy... —Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en... ¿la habitación de Risa?—. ¿Qué dem...?

—¡Vamos apúrate! —me apremia Risa y me empuja hacia la salida de su habitación.

De pronto, estamos situados en medio del enorme patio de la universidad. Solos con la noche envolviendo el cielo que se abre ante nosotros.

—Qué mala suerte tienes, Ootani —dice Risa con crueldad al ver la ausencia de personas en aquel lugar—. Ya se han ido todos. Supongo que no tenían tiempo de esperar a un enano como tú.

Ese comentario me hiere de verdad. Estoy acostumbrado que ella me diga enano, pero no de esa manera tan cruel, con sus palabras tan llenas de veneno.

—Risa... ¿desde cuándo me hablas de esa manera? —le pregunto, preocupado.

—Desde el momento en que te dejé de querer, Atsushi —responde, con indiferencia.

Aquella respuesta provoca que se forme en mi garganta un nudo que me impide pronunciar cualquier palabra. Me es difícil creer que Risa, la mujer más noble y simpática, y a quien más adoro de entre todas las personas, sea la persona que me dirija esa confesión tan perversa.

Intento buscar en su mirada la falsedad de aquella declaración, pero no veo titubeo alguno. Ciertamente, me encontraba esperando un "¡Te la creíste! ¡Ja!" acompañado por una de sus carcajadas resonantes, pero jamás llegaron. Ciertamente en esos ojos castaños no había atisbo de mentira. Risa ya no me quería.

Dios, cómo me costaba esfuerzo el evitar desplomarme frente a ella y suplicarle que no me dejara, que se retractara de lo que había dicho, que me dijera que todo era una mentira... Aprieto los puños para contener las descomunales ganas de llorar. No podía derrumbarme... no frente a aquella mirada de indiferencia, que me atravesaba como una lanza al corazón.

De repente, Risa comienza a toser, pero era una tos que parecía no pertenecerle. Era ronca y llena de flema, como la de un viejo. Cierro mis ojos al sentir su saliva salpicando mi rostro.

Vuelvo a abrirlos y me llevo un susto de muerte. Frente a mí se aparece el rostro de un viejo vagabundo, tosiendo sobre mi cara.

—¿Tiene usted una moneda? —me dice con su voz ronca y dejando entrever su dentadura incompleta.

—Por Dios... que sí tengo una por aquí...

Me incorporo, y me sorprendo al ver que no estoy en el patio de mi universidad y que seguía recostado en aquella butaca de la estación. Busco en mis bolsillos una moneda, que al encontrarla se la entrego al hombre.

—Gracias, gracias —me dice y se marcha tosiendo sonoramente.

Me rasco la cabeza mientras miro mi derredor algo solitario. Todo había sido un sueño. Pero lo había sentido tan real... esas palabras...

Siento algo húmedo en mi rostro que recorre mi mejilla lentamente. Con mi mano aparto aquella lágrima que en mi sueño había estado conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Risa...

Realmente había hecho mal al enojarme con ella. Alguna razón había tenido para no revelarme qué era aquella tela brillante que estaba escondida en aquella bolsa. Y yo, por mi necedad, no había querido escucharle.

Me siento como un idiota.

Después que ella me había recibido en su casa a esas horas de la noche, y había solucionado mi problema cutáneo, me atrevía a mal agradecerle de esa manera.

Ootani, en verdad, te ganaste el premio a la idiotez.

—Pero lo remediaré, de alguna forma lo haré —digo para mis adentros.

Me levanto del asiento con decisión, dispuesto a remendar aquel daño, y cuando veo distraídamente la hora que marcaba mi reloj de pulsera, casi se me caen los pantalones: faltaba menos de una hora para el inicio del evento.

Ootani Atsushi se había quedado dormido cinco horas en un asiento de espera, en la estación del tren subterráneo.

Llego a mi casa sin aliento y no sería raro que el palpitar de mi corazón se hubiera detenido. Me doy una ducha rápida y vuelvo a vestirme con el traje que apesta a loción y sudor.

Maldita sea, si al menos hubiera sabido que aquella toma de fotografía se cancelaba, no habría tenido que usar mi traje y sudarle con aquel correteo. Pero, las recriminaciones estaban de más. Tengo que alistarme para llegar a esa ceremonia, si no, de nada habría valido la pena el esfuerzo de años de estudio... y el esfuerzo de Risa en apoyarme en todo momento.

No tengo tiempo de mirarme en el espejo, y salgo de mi cuarto. La casa estaba desierta, mis padres y hermana ya estarían esperándome en el salón. Me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta de entrada y emprendo mi camino.

No tardo mucho en llegar al salón, ya que está cerca. Puedo apreciar que me aproximo a su ubicación a causa de divisar el montón de gente que se acumula fuera de él.

Estoy llegando al momento cumbre, cada vez más cerca.

De inmediato encuentro a mis padres y a mi hermana, que está más hiperactiva que nunca. Mi mamá casi ni me mira, sólo alcanza a indicarme el lugar donde estaban tomando la fotografía de generación.

Todo transcurría sin obstáculos. Sin embargo, no logro divisar a Risa.

Se me comprime el corazón al imaginar que no querría asistir a la ceremonia por culpa de mi enojo hacia ella. Quizá piensa que estaría de más su presencia allí.

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de alejar mis pensamientos negativos. Ella estaría allí, de ninguna manera se cumpliría aquel sueño (más bien, pesadilla) que había tenido hace una hora. Estoy seguro que Risa me quiere, como yo la quiero a ella. Me mantengo firme en esa creencia.

Y llega la hora.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la bendición de los astros, había encargado mi discurso a mi profesora de inglés. Ella ayudó durante toda mi estadía en la universidad para lograr el nivel de idioma que poseo en este momento. Todavía recuerdo como en un sueño lo mucho que había batallado para aprenderlo y presentarlo en mi examen de admisión. Y más aún rememoro los regaños que me llevaba de esa mujer en cada una de sus clases. Pero terminé teniendo una relación cordial con ella, y llegué a estimarle, como una gran maestra.

Y como ella conocía el nivel de distracción que poseía, se ofreció a llevar por mí, la carpeta con mis hojas del discurso que había preparado con tanta dedicación.

Cuando subo al estrado, me otorga la carpeta y me guiña un ojo, divertida. Yo solamente sonrío tímidamente. Estoy tremendamente nervioso, y mis dedos temblaban.

Estar frente a toda esa gente, ha acelerado mi pulso. Sin embargo, mis ojos tratan de encontrar la silueta de una chica alta y de largo cabello pelirrojo, pero su acción se ve interrumpida al observar la señal de comienzo que me da mi profesor de historia. Debo comenzar.

A medida que sigo con mi discurso, los nervios se retiran y sólo queda seguridad en mí y en lo que estoy diciendo a todos. En aquel discurso están todos mis agradecimientos, todo lo que dar término a aquella etapa en mi vida significa para mí. Mis caídas, mis logros, y las metas que quiero lograr, y que gracias a lo que aquella institución me ha dado, seré capaz de lograr.

Sin embargo, sé que no podré sólo... me falta algo.

Cuando doy por concluido mi discurso, en mis oídos resuena el sonido de un centenar de aplausos que acompañan mi descenso de la tarima. Veo muchas caras conocidas, de profesores y compañeros que celebran mi acto, pero las miro con desgano, porque la visión del único rostro que añoro contemplar en ese momento no se me ha presentado.

En vez de dirigirme a mi anterior asiento, prosigo mi camino hacia la salida del salón. Estoy en verdad agotado. Al salir, el sol del atardecer baña mi rostro y su luz se muestra ante mí como una melena rojiza...

Algo envuelve mi cuerpo en una calidez inexplicable, casi celestial. Y me doy cuenta que es Risa quien me ha envuelto en un abrazo.

—¡Ootani!

Abro mis ojos, con sorpresa. ¡Si había venido!

—Risa... —la aparto de mí y observo sus ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Has venido...

Y me quedo boquiabierto ante la visión.

Risa llevaba un vestido hermoso, que delineaba su perfectamente su figura con la delicadeza de una tela jade brillante, del mismo color que percibí en oculto en aquella bolsa de la habitación de Risa.

Su cabellera roja caía sobre sus níveos hombros, enmarcando su bello rostro, lleno de lágrimas y que adornaba con esa sonrisa que sólo ella poseía.

Fue ante esa visión que lo comprendí todo.

—Risa, yo... —la miré a los ojos—. Quiero disculparme.

—Oh, eso ya no importa Ootani... —me interrumpió mi novia—. Te has graduado, has terminado algo por lo que tanto luchaste... No hay tiempo para recordar eso.

Tenía razón, sin embargo, faltaba algo que decir. Y que había sentido en aquel beso el día anterior, en aquel sueño en la estación del subterráneo en el que sentí que la perdía... y en el momento de pronunciar mi discurso.

—Risa, es importante que te confiese algo —Ella me miró atentamente, tras limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. Hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo a pesar de muchas situaciones y siempre has estado conmigo para apoyarme y cuidarme. Realmente aprecio demasiado eso.

—Ootani, no tienes por qué...

—Déjame terminar —aspiro una bocanada de aire para proseguir—. Y digo que lo aprecio bastante, a tal grado de considerar que sin ti no habría logrado llegar a este momento. Que sin ti y sin tu cariño no sería el hombre que soy...

Lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos de Risa. No me gustaba verla llorar, pero sabía que aquellas lágrimas no eran de tristeza.

—Me di cuenta, al decir mi discurso a toda esa gente, que hay muchas metas que quiero lograr en mi vida. Muchas cosas que quiero hacer pero que estoy convencido de que no podré hacerlas solo. Necesito a mi Risa —Una lágrima sale de mi ojo izquierdo, traicionándome. Respiro profundo antes de revelar aquello que incurría en mi corazón desde siempre, oculto, y que hasta ese día se me había sido descubierto.

Dicen por allí que lo más difícil de conocer son los deseos de nuestro propio corazón. Pero yo ya sabía el mío.

—Risa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

No es necesario mencionar la cara de sorpresa que hizo mi novia al escuchar aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en exclamar un "¡sí!" con vivaz alegría y abrazarme de nuevo, envolviéndome con su calidez y después otorgándome el amor de sus labios una y otra vez.

Un instante en que la abrazaba, puedo ver mi reflejo en las puertas de espejo del salón, y diviso un enorme grano en mi frente, aquel que me había alterado profundamente la noche anterior cuando me vi en el espejo. Pero ya no importaba ahora.

Hacía mucho que dejé los complejos a un lado, como el hecho de ser de baja estatura y que mi novia sea más alta que yo. Y el complejo de tener un grano en la frente no me iba a impedirme vivir sucesos importantes en mi vida.

Podría decir que sólo tengo un complejo del que no me despojaría, y ése es el amor que siento por Risa. Mi complejo perfecto.


End file.
